Harpy Parker
Harpy Parker is Zelle and Denver's younger sister, one of Liam's older sisters, and is the only Parker facing graduation. Profile Description Harpy has the same color of skin and hair as Zelle's, being both peach and light brown. However, unlike Zelle and Denver, her eye colors are closer to cyan than green. She is also noticably shorter than Zelle. Like her siblings, she wears the same amulet in order to control her forms. Her wolf form is also known to be the smallest of size compared to both her older siblings. Harpy is a happy, puerile girl despite her age as a 17, which she acts like a 13 year old most accurately most of the time. Harpy is also quite immature, as she sometimes pokes the eyes of the wolf tattoo Zelle has on her back. She is also more cheering than her older siblings yet very emotionally sensitive towards feelings, sometimes overly exaggerate them especially when she feels guilty to where she will cry about it. Overall, she has a good relationship with all of the members of her family. She has a fondness for studying biology, hence she has good knowledge for healing herself and others. When meeting Jordan, her crush, she is also revealed to be both terrible at sports and math. She has a boyfriend named Jordan Chen, who means to her just as much as Dales Dane to her sister Zelle. Because of this, Zelle mocks her relationship with him, hence Harpy always blushes when her sister does that. Harpy is shown to be a very genuine and caring girl, as she allows her boyfriend to come to her house in order to hide from his two abusive parents. She will also defend anyone she cares for from attackers, which is probably a trait she inherited from either Zelle or her father. Background Harpy was born as the 2nd youngest child in the family, making her four years younger than Zelle, her older sister. Like everyone in her family, she and her siblings often got kidnapped by various werewolf hunters as they expected the Parker family to be montrous, even though they are actually not. She also suffers from nightmares of her childhood about these dreadful events. She met Jordan when she was a former cheerleader in her school when she was 16 years old. Jordan developed a crush on her ever since she behaves differently and much nicer compared people who has treated him, to where he doesn't care if she turns out to be a werewolf. He kissed her and started their relationship ever since. One night, Harpy and Jordan were hanging out at his apartment. She got a call from her sister to get ready to go home before she gets affected by a lunar eclipse, which can cause her to unwillingly turn into a malicious beast. However, when Zelle arrives, Harpy was already starting to change. She pushed her boyfriend back to keep him away from her, while in the process Jordan got his arm clawed by her accidentally. When Harpy changed back, she cried after seeing blood on her hands which reminds her that she hurt him, hence did not see Jordan for the next few days. When Jordan returns, Harpy apologized and has no intention of hurting him the first place, which Jordan completely understands. Trivia * Harpy is mostly based on Lynn Loud from the Loud House, especially their immaturity and hairstyles. ** However, she has some conflicts towards her reference, since Lynn Loud is good at sports, Harpy is oppositely bad at it. * She was a cheerleader, but quit for unknown reasons soon after she reached 17 years old. * When she accidentally clawed Jordan, her marks did not affect Jordan to turn into a werewolf, which implies that she is not an alpha werewolf. ** Recently, Yandy has also confirmed Harpy is a salutary werewolf. This could be because Harpy has a genuine fondness for studying medicine. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Main